Boom Boom
by Junge Junge
Summary: [Tidus & Wakka] Tidus knows he's in love with Wakka. Wakka knows he's in love with Tidus. But when Wakka refuses Tidus's advances will Tidus do the unthinkable? (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** This story is my first attempt at a Tidus and Wakka pairing. Because they are the best together. Period. Do not attempt to contradict me, because I am the supreme god and the universe alters itself to make me correct. Mwahahahaha! Wait, forget that. Anyways, read and enjoy. Hopefully, I will make more chapters. Reviews will speed the process, I promise.

**WARNINGS:** Some VERY basic spoilers. None past Kilika. Some scenes told in blips, so you will have to have experienced them in game to fully understand. Slight rewrites to the story, nothing major. No citrus (lemons 'n limes)................yet.

**RATING SPECIFICATIONS:** [PG] for mentions of violence and nakedness (ooo la la) ;)

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own FFX or anything related to FFX besides this story.

~-~-~

Where the hell was he? He remembered being in Zanarkand, and "sin" coming. He remembered waking up in ruins, being attacked. Meeting......what were they called again....Al Bhed. What, was that Spanish or something???

And now, here he was, eating lunch with the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen. Wakka, Wakka was his name. Tidus was absorbed by his features. Wakka's large muscles, perfectly tanned by the by the island sun. His hair, the beautiful orange arch captured Tidus's admiration. His face, oh his face was-

"Good, ya?" Wakka interrupted Tidus's thoughts.

"Huh, yeah, great"

"Then why ain't you eaten any?"

Tidus had been to interested in Wakka's good looks to think about food.

"Huh, oh, ummm..... I'm not really hungry," he said, pushing the bowl away.

"Man, Sin's toxins must have really gotten to you."

"Yeah, Sin, Toxins, Right....."

"Man, brudda, you seem outta' it. Maybe you should lie down or sumthing?"

"Yea, maybe..." But Tidus made no effort to move, his eyes still locked on Wakka.

"But first, you gotta go see the temple summoner."

~-~-~

"She's cute, ya?"

Tidus didn't know what to say. He had met the summoner, Yuna. She was a pretty girl, but that's not what he wanted. At least, not the girl part.

"Ummm, not really."

"Then we're cool."

Huh? What did that mean? Was he her big brother? Nah, couldn't be. He had red hair. Oh, yes, the most beautiful hair he had ever seen. And she had, well, brown. Regular old brown hair. No magnificent styles or anything.

~-~-~

"I know, I shouldn't have brought him, but-"

"He's not Chappu you know."

"That's not why I brought him."

"Then why did you?"

"I don't know.... I just feel something."

"What?" Lulu asked, intrigued.

"I don't know.... It's just this really strong feeling..... But anyway, we couldn't just leave him, maybe he will find someone in Luca"

"I hope so......"

~-~-~

Tidus lay awake in his bed at the Kilika inn. It was one of the only things left after what had happened. Wakka had offered to help repair the damage. He was handsome, and caring to boot? What more could Tidus hope for?

"Humpphannh" Wakka let out of muffled noise into his sheets.

Wakka lay face down in the bed next to Tidus's. His naked and sweaty body covered only by a thin sheet. Tidus was tempted, but no. He couldn't do that, not to the man who had taken him in and helped him. But still, he longed for those strong arms to hold him....

~-~-~

"Come on wake up"

After waking up in Kilika Port, they had decided to obtain the Aeon from the island's temple. After getting through the confusing paths of the jungle, they thought they were home free. They were wrong. On they're way up the temple's steps, they had been attacked by a rather large and rather plant like sinspawn.

At one point during the battle, both Tidus and Wakka had been knocked down pretty hard. Yuna was unable to heal them because of frustrating lack of magical energy. They had only one potion left, and with out hesitation Tidus had used it on Wakka. Immediately after doing so, Tidus had been struck down. Enraged, Wakka had killed the beast and sprinted to Tidu's side.

"Come on, you gotta wake up brudda," He cradled Tidus's unconscious body.

"I'm, I'm fine"

Wakka smiled with relief.

"Thank Yevon! Come on, we better get you to the temple."

"No, no, I'm fine" Tidus said, standing up.

But his legs couldn't support him and he fell forward. Wakka caught him, supported him as if Tidus was some precious artifact that must not be broken. Wakka held Tidus a little longer than necessary, but Tidus was in no rush. He loved those arms, those hands. Strong, but gentle. Rough, but kind. In Tidus's opinion, they were the perfect hands. To go along with the perfect man.

~-~-~

Do YOU want to be the one responsible for this poor defenseless story's death? No? Then please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!? This was supposed to be a nice story. Nice and fluffy. Where did this angst come from? Don't worry though, I promise it will get nicer soon. I am trying to stay true to the characters, so if you think I stray even slightly off the path of authenticity, please let me know. Enjoy!

** WARNINGS:**None.

**RATING SPECIFICATIONS:** [PG] For previous chapter

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own FFX or anything related to FFX besides this story.

~-~-~ 

"Your awake, ya?"

"Yeah, I'm awake."

Tidus dragged himself out of one of Kilika Temple's side rooms. The humid air instantly grasped at him, smothering him in moisture. He shielded his eyes from the mid-day sun as he dragged himself over to where Wakka sat. When he attempted to lower himself, he slipped and nearly toppled over. Wakka was up in flash to catch him.

"You ok?" Wakka asked.

"Yeah...." Tidus trailed off, once again lost in the sensation of being wrapped in Wakka's arms.

Wakka didn't want to let go either. He was confused by his feelings. Why? Why didn't he want to let go of the young man he held in his arms? What was it that caused him to invite Tidus on the Pilgrimage? It certainly wasn't the blitzball tournament. He had only used that as an excuse. There was just something about Tidus, something that just caused Wakka to want be near him, to protect him. Maybe it was because he looked so much like Chappu. Yeah, the must be it.

"We're done here." Lulu's cold voiced reached from the stairs of the Temple.

"You got the Aeon, ya."

"Yes Wakka," Yuna said smiling, "He's name's Ifrit."

"And," Lulu said, staring at Tidus collapsed in Wakka's arms, "How are you two doing?"

"FINE! Fine, just fine," Tidus said, escaping Wakka's arms and balancing himself, "We ready to go?"

"Yes, we're ready," Lulu said with curious look on her face. ~-~-~ 

"So, THAT'S why you brought him."

"NO! No, that's......not why I brought him."

~-~-~ 

On the boat ride to Luca, Wakka found it considerably hard to look at or even be in the same room with Tidus. Not because he didn't like being near him. Well, actually, it was because he DID like being near him. Yevon's teachings were clear. Love in it's purest, truest, (and ultimately only acceptable form) is experienced between a man and a woman. Than why was Wakka, a strict follower of the teachings of Yevon, attracted to .......a boy.

NO! No, it wasn't attraction. It was affection. Wakka was only affectionate because Tidus reminded him so much of Chappu. Yeah, it was because he looked some much like Chappu. He had the same colored eyes as Chappu. And the same nose. But the lips, the lips were different. Tidus had soft lips, the softest lips Wakka had ever seen. He just wanted to-

Wakka shook his head to purge the unholy thoughts from his mind. No, no, it's only affection. Love is wrong. Love is wrong.

~-~-~ 

He had avoided Tidus as much as possible on the ride to Luca. He couldn't stand to be near him. It felt so good, which hurt so much. The red head was so confused. But despite his best efforts, here he was, laying upon the bunk directly beneath Tidus's.

The mattress sunk in from above. Wakka desired the being above him so much, yet feared that desire much more. He reached a finger up to bunk above. Wrong, it's wrong. He began stroking the bulge in the mattress. But it feels so good, so right. Moving his finger back and forth, up and down. Wrong, Yevon's teachings say its wrong. Back and forth, up and down. But I like being around him. Back and forth. NO, NO, No! It's wrong. Up and down. I like it so much though. Back and forth. W-R-O-N-G. Up. Seeing him, touching him, maybe even kissing him. Down.

~-~-~ 

Tidus lay in the bunk above, deep in thought. His life had gotten so complicated recently. First off, he had been ripped from his life, shortly before his world was destroyed. Then he was transported into - Spira. Everything was so different here. So new. New, and frightening.

He had been afraid of the ruins. He had been afraid of the fiends. He had been afraid of the...Al Bhed. He had been afraid of sin. In fact, the first thing he HADN'T been afraid of was Wakka. Ah, Wakka. Wakka. Wakka. Wakka. Tidus just liked saying his name. It felt good in his vocal chords. Like some sort of magic light rising forth from the darkness of his soul. Leaving his body and going on to spread it's light to the rest of the world. Wakka. He loved that name so much.

But that wasn't the only thing he loved about the beautiful blitzball star. He loved his muscles. His hair. His eyes. His voice. His arms. His legs. His ears. His nose. His lips. But it wasn't just the physical things, either.

It was the way he had held him. Cradled him, protected him. His concern for him. It was these things that had convinced Tidus he was in love with Wakka. And that hurt. That hurt a lot.

Because he knew Wakka would never want his love. Wakka was a straight arrow. He was a, what was it again.....Yevonite. Come on, what religion accepts boy/boy love? None. Besides, Wakka probably had a thing for Lulu any way.

Tidus was wading through his thoughts of despair when he felt a light touch on his back. It was so light, so faint. He was sure it was only his imagination. But it felt so nice, like a butterfly massaging his back. Back and forth, up and down. It comforted him. Back and forth. Relaxed him. Up and down. His fears, concerns, floated away. Back and forth. He was in a sea of peace. Up. His mind was free of worries. Down. It calmed him. It calmed him the same way it tortured the mind beneath him.

~-~-~ So what do you think? Please review....or send $0.69 a day. Either way, you'll keep this story alive. 


End file.
